Worldwide Wizards!
by Animecrazy8888
Summary: England requests help from the former Axis Powers and Allied Forces in the wizarding world, but it is easier said than done. Once at Hogwarts, will these 'students' be able to keep their secret? WARNING: 4th year. RoChu, Giripan, GerIta, & (probably) UsUk (I'll find a way to get it in there!). NOT ONLY A SHONEN-AI there is also a plot-line, thank you! don't like, don't read. :)*o*


**hey, I finally got this written! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia**

England glanced down at the Daily Prophet in dismay. Just what are these ministry idiots writing?! He'd had a bad feeling just a few days ago, like something wasn't quite right, so he'd asked his muggle boss about it. When nothing there had been out of place, he checked the Wizarding World. Though nobody could tell him for sure, the nation could tell that there was an evil growing, getting ready to come into power. Then, the thought clicked into mind. "_Voldemort"_. Though he'd been proclaimed dead, the Dark Lord was definitely alive, just regaining power. So, England decided to do something about it.

This brings us to the current situation: A meeting. The nation had contacted the former Axis Powers and Allied Forces, scheduling the current meeting.

"Hey, Britain! What's up?" A certain American burst through the door, ever-present burger in hand. Directly after him followed Canada, unnoticed as always. The room was disrupted with another voice, this one coming from behind the now closed door.

"Italy! Don't bring pasta to meetings, you'll get it everywhere." Germany scolded.

"Ve~, I'm sorry Mr. Germany. You made Japan and I train until we had to go here so I didn't get any breakfast!" An Italian voice explained.

"You shouldn't eat pasta for breakfast anyways, Ita- chan." The door opened at the voice to show the former Axis Powers, Italy holding what looked like a small bowl filled with pasta. Japan went directly to his seat, probably to sense to mood and refrain from speaking unless the situation was dire. Italy excitedly went over to his seat, placing the pasta on the table before sitting down, Germany warily following the bubbly Italian to his designated chair next to him.

America had started somewhat of a conversation with Canada, if you could call it such. America was doing all of the talking, whilst his twin sat there and nodded absentmindedly, used to his brother's rants.

The next to arrive was France, walking in and sitting directly next to England, which made said nation extremely unhappy.

"Bonjour, Angleterre." He said to the Brit, who simply glared at him, not wanting to spark any arguments.

"Hello, Frog." He replied, looking away absently.

The last two to arrive were Russia and China, the latter running in hugging his panda, scared, with a smiling Russia following close behind him.

"Sorry I'm late, aru." The Chinese man bowed respectfully before sitting as far away from Russia as he was allowed (which wasn't much, because he was designated to sit right next to him).

"Alright, then, now that everyone is here, let's get started, shall we?" England stood, striding up to the front of the room, which held a pedestal. The Englishman stood behind it. Surprisingly, everyone had their attention turned toward him, actually listening for once. "This is a very serious issue, may I remind you."

"Yeah, okay, why'd you call us here so early in the morning?" America asked with a question look.

"I was about to get to that, America." England snapped at the blonde, who shrugged and fell silent once again. "Okay, for starters, who in here has even heard of the Wizarding World?"

Slowly, France raised his hand, then Canada (who had grown up with France).

"Okay, two out of nine, not including myself." England muttered, then, louder, stated. "Well, this might take some time to explain. There are places in some parts of the world that hold wizards, and are governed by a wizarding ministry. This place is known as the Wizarding World. Since the Ministry of Magic is in Great Britain, most wizards are British." He explained.

"Wait, so you mean that there are magic people on Earth?" America asked.

"Yes. So, anyways, there is this evil man named Voldemort, who kills wizards and innocent muggles, non-magic people, alike. Fourteen years ago, though, he tried to kill a young baby, Harry Potter, and the spell rebounded, killing him. Up until recently, that has been what the Ministry has thought, but now, he is slowly gaining power. Of course, the idiots at the Ministry are too thick to see this, and this set a large threat." England explained.

"Yes, but how does this affect any of us, aru?" China inquired skeptically.

"Well, Voldemort is attempting to take over the world, so if he is to kill of enough people in Britain, then he would gain control of it, meaning he would be my boss. This would give him the knowledge of us, and make it easier to accomplish his goal." The residents of the room shivered at the villain's intention.

Germany spoke up first. "So you mean to say that…"

"Yes. We would all be working under one boss, an evil one. Who knows? He might get rid of the countries now and make one huge society, killing us all.

"And what do we do to help?" Canada asked.

"Good question. Now, you remember the baby, Harry Potter? Well, he is in school now at Hogwarts and is the one destined to kill Voldemort. I will turn each of you into students so we can spy on him and keep him safe. "England said, making the mass of nations groan in protest.

"But I don't want to go back to school!" America whined.

"Well, think about it, anyways! How long has it been since each of you was in any sort of school, outside of training?" England snapped.

"It is true. Even though training is very important, it would be important to go back to school, even if it is to protect some bratty kid from being slaughtered." Germany said in his forceful manner, making all men go quiet in thought.

"He's right." Canada said quietly.

"I agree with the nearly invisible blonde one-aru." China pointed toward Canada, receiving an agreeing a nod from Russia.

"You mean Canada?" America asked, being the only one who noticed his brother regularly.

"Who-aru?" China said, confused.

"Canadia, the one sitting right here." America gestured toward Canada, making him sweat-drop.

"You know, you don't have to be so enthusiastic all of the time, Al." He said, frustrated (well, as frustrated as he can sound). "You also pronounced my name incorrectly." He added under his breath.

America scoffed, "Of course I have to be enthusiastic! I don't want my bro to be invisible!"

"You really, truly, have the best intentions, America." Canada replied, shaking his head.

"Anyways, back to the topic at hand. Who would like to go?" England asked, setting everybody back into the previous conversation.

"I'm going! We get to learn magic that, up until now, everybody thought was a piece of Britain's (very extensive) imagination!" America shouted. Receiving a glare from the Brit.

"I'll go to Angleterre's school, but I would have gone this year, anyways." France said.

"Oh and why's that, Frog?" England snapped back.

"Why, have you forgotten, the Tri-wizard Tournament is this year!" France clapped his hands together and rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Angleterre, you must remember things like this"

"Damn it all." England said under his breath. "Who else?" He asked, voice louder this time.

"Me- aru."

"I'll go because Yao-Yao is going" At this China backed away considerably from the Russian.

"Pasta!" Italy shouted.

"Just take that as a 'yes'. I'll go too, by the way." Germany said.

"I will go, too." Japan quietly raised his hand, not wanting to be left out by his friends.

"Same with me." Canada called.

"Okay, your appearances will be changed to make it look like you are fourteen. I'm going as a teacher, because I know way too much about the Wizarding world to be a transfer in their first year at Hogwarts." England replied. "Now, as France reminded me, this year there is a… competition of sorts.

"Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons, a school run by our very own France over here, meets up, this year at Hogwarts. Three students are chosen, one from each school, and they battle three nearly impossible the first to complete each task get the Tri-wizard cup. In between each challenge are several days put out for the competitors to rest and, in some cases, heal before the next one.

"Now, I'm telling you all of this so that you will be careful. I don't know that age restrictions this year, but if a normal wizard tries to participate under age, they are found out by an age spell. You however are not actually fourteen, therefore you can pass through the age barriers, and so what I'm really trying to get around is, be careful." England said seriously, before leading the group to a room that had gone unnoticed until now. The interior was dark and full of loose paper and books. A strange design was drawn on the floor.

"Okay, now, if I will have you all stand in the middle of the spell circle on the floor, we can get started." England clapped his hands together, looking around the group.

"What's this going to do to us?" The ever-persistent America asked.

"It is a complex aging spell. I could have just used my wand, but, being nations, it could have led to serious disaster. This spell will ensure that the conditions of your countries will stay the same, but you will appear to be younger." England explained, receiving a nod of understanding from the group. A smirk suddenly adorned his face. "Alright, then. Let's get started."

**An hour later** **China's POV**

We all walked out of the strange spell room considerably younger (all except England). I myself hadn't felt this young in literally AGES!

Looking around, England was looking nostalgically at America, no wondering; he was remembering when the nation was still his colony. France had that same look toward a patch of thin air- no… wait, it was Canada! Japan looked like his younger self, too. I was about to lose myself in memories, too, when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Yao-Yao looks so cute when he is little, da?" I swiveled around to face probably the cutest thing I'd ever seen (besides my panda, of course). 'Russia looks so young, plus, his clothes were so baggy on him, and his scarf covered most of his mouth- NO! I can't be thinking these things, he's still Russia, even if I do want to hug him now.' I thought, speeding up to get my thoughts away from the adorably young Russian behind me. I ended up walking beside America.

"Dude, China. Why is England staring at me like a creeper?" He whispered to me.

"He is probably remembering you as a colony, aru." I muttered back. Over the years, America and I had come on to pretty good terms, and help each other out when need be.

"Oh, I thought he was just being creepy." America said.

"Well, how would you feel if your former colony randomly looked like his colony self again, aru?" I asked him.

"Oh, I guess I didn't think about it like that." America admitted.

"You never do, Al." Canada walked up, saying.

"Yo, Canadia! Haha, you look so small, bro!" America laughed.

"It's Canada, not Canadia." The blonde said under his breath.

"Why do I have to go to your puny little Hogwarts; my beautiful beauxbatons will be there anyways, no? I would go there, young or not." France pouted in front of me.

"Calm down. It would be suspicious we were caught talking to you if you were at you normal age, aru." I told him distantly.

"Hai, China is right." Japan said, but besides that, remained silent.

America continued talking to Canada, but I stayed silent, watching England. I know how he felt; having to see his former brother so young must bring back memories. I felt that way about Japan, too.

I almost lost myself in memories again, if it wasn't for Romano. He slammed open the door, first in anger, than in surprise.

"Ciao, brother!" Italy waved to his twin.

"Feliciano? Why do you look so young?" Romano asked, still confused.

"England did it with magic!" The North Italian exclaimed, bubbly as always.

"He WHAT?!" Romano screamed, noticing the Brit flinch at the volume. "How could you do this to my brother and his 'friends', you English piece of crap?!"

"Gosh, stop yelling. We did this voluntarily, because Britain asked us to." Germany replied, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Yeah! We need to help England save the world!" Italy added.

"Now, if you will excuse us, Romano, we have school supplies to purchase." England smirked at South Italy's befuddled face, leading the group of 'fourteen-year-olds' out of the door.

"School….. Supplies?" Romano confusedly asked himself.


End file.
